Sunsets
by write12345
Summary: The team goes to Tropica for sun, fun then maybe a little romance? At least until the Talons showup.
1. Sunset and trouble

Disclaimer-I do not Stormhawks

Title-Sunset

Piper looked out to the Sunset.The red,orange and yellow ball dipped lower in the sky.The waves lapped on the shores Tropica.In the water 4 fourteen year old boys spashed in the water.One of the boys got out of the water,even a distance Piper could see Aerrow bright red hair.

Piper signed as a group of girls walked over to him.that ,**That could have been me**,Piper got lost in her thoughts and did not noticed Aerrow coming towards her until he was right front on her.

"Piper,Pippeerrr"Aerrow said as he waved his hand in front of her face.Piper grabbed his arm and pulled it down to his side.

"Aerrow that is very annoying"Piper turned her body to give him her full attention."Why are you here"

"Why aren't you swimming?"Aerrow with a raised eyebrow.Only now did Piper realize that Aerrow was one only in a bathing suit and two he was talking to her and not the blonde headed girls who were glaring at them.

"Cause I don't want to why do you care?"Piper raised her eyebrow and smiled.He was about to anwer but before he could he could Finn ran up and waved his arms and pointed to a perfect wave was building in the distance.

"Got to surf"Aerrow said as ran with his surfboard to catch the wave leaving Piper alone to watch.

Piper had realized a few monthes ago that she had a large crush on the leader of the Storm Hawks. She had also realized that the only feelings Aerrow had for her were as a friend, nothing more**. He probably me as a girl who likes working with crystals and knew some fighting techniques.**Piper thought

Piper looked down at Radar that somehow had been forgotten by Aerrow in his rush to catch the wave.Radar looked up at her and then at the waves Aerrow was riding.Then Radar climbed up Piper's leg onto her shoulder pointed at the wave Aerrow was riding and started to frainting screeched.Piper looked at the wave Aerrow was on and saw something she did not like.

Ravess was flying next to him with a arrow aim at Aerrow.Aerrow did not even notice Ravess as he was caught in the rush of the wave.Piper panicked ,she felt helpless as she watched Ravess pull back her bow.

"Aerrow behi-"Piper was half way though a yell when Snipe had put his hand over her mouth to quiet her.


	2. Aim

Luckily, Aerrow heard her and barely managed to dodge an arrow coming straight at him, but he lost balance and fell into the wave.

As Ravess circled the water, like a shark looking for Aerrow, Piper fought to free herself from Snipes' deadly grip. It was no use, Snipe was much stronger than her with a mace to match.** Even if I do break free he has a Air Skimmer and weapons he could catch me easily, but I have to try **Piper thought.

Piper had a idea I was a little extreme but it could work.Managing to release her mouth from Snipes' grasp she bit down hard into his skin.Snipe yelped, let her go and clutched the arm she had bitten. The second Snipe let her go Piper ran as fast as she could away from him.Piper heard the start-up of Snipes' engine behind her. Soon Junko, Stork, Radar and Finn were running next to her toward the thick jungle and safety.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye Piper saw Aerrow climb out onto land. Ravess also saw him and aimed her arrow.Aerrow breathed heavily and looked to tired to run. Piper fraticly look around for something for a way to stop her. Piper saw a rock just ahead of her still running she picked up the rock and threw it at Ravess.


	3. Risking

The rock managed to throw off Ravess aim senting the arrow flying off coarse. However the coarse it was sent on was for Piper and she had no way to get out of the way. The arrow hit her square in the stomach senting Piper to the ground.

"Piper!"Aerrow yelled and Aerrow ran over to Piper. She did not move and looked like she was barely breathing. Aerrow leaned down and pick up Piper in his arms. "Finn, Junko we have to get back to the _Condor._ Can you hold them off."

"This should be easy"Junko started up his nuckle busters as Finn tense up his body and showed his fist. They turned their bodies to face Snipe and Ravess leaving Aerrow and Stork to run to the _Condor_.

**-Later**

Aerrow walked the halls of the _Condor_ on his way to the medical room. Piper had been out cold for hours and had shown little signs of waking up. Aerrow had felt a little guilty about Piper**. She got hurt saving me**Aerrow thought, **Me its my fault she got hurt.**

Aerrow reached the medical room, on a bed was Piper eyes closed. Her hair was free from her headband and fell onto her shoulders. Aerrow look at a table near her, on it was the arrow that had struck her glowed pink.

Somehow a memory raced in his mind from when they were kids.

Flashback 

"_Hey leave him alone you big bully"(_6 year old _Piper threw a rock at a bulkly teenage who had (_6 year old_) Aerrow by the collar of his shirt. The teenage rubbed his head where the rock had hit, dropped Aerrow and went after Piper. Aerrow jumped on the boy's back as the boy picked up Piper by her arm. Aerrow covered the boy's eyes. After the fight Piper and Aerrow walked back to their homes. Piper had hurt her arm but showed no signs of making him feel guity thought Aerrow did anyway._

"_It's not your fault Aerrow so don't feel bad I was happy to help you"Piper gave Aerrow a smile and a hug._

_End of flash back_

This was the last time Piper was going to risk herself so he would be safe. Aerrow looked out the window to see the jungle surronding them. Pink and blue flowers had bloomed around the _Condor_. Aerrow suddenly had a idea and ran out of the room


	4. Wakeing

Piper open her eyes to the medical on the Condor. She looked around the room to see Aerrow asleep in a chair next to her bed with his head on the sheets. Piper looked at what was in his hand in awe, a picture of when Aerrow and Piper had been 6 years old. If my memory recalls that was after that teenager took my doll and Aerrow went after it Piper smiled and I hurt my arm and Aerrow felt guilty.

Piper realized that it was early morning and she was the only one awake. She also realized that Aerrow was waking up.

"Aerrow,Aeerrrrow"Piper said in a gentle tone. As Aerrow's eyes open to Piper he had bags under his that told Piper that he had been there a while.

"Your awake"Aerrow said as he stretch his arms.

"How long have you been been here?" Piper smiled at him as he fiddled with his armor and yawned.

"Few hours at least" Aerrow shugged "had to make sure you woke up. "Then Aerrow looked down at the picture in his hand and his face fell. "Sorry"

"Please don't tell me you blame yourself for me being hurt. "Piper glared at him when he nodded. "Its n-"Piper was inturped by a sudden shaking of the _Condor. _A loud boom filled there ears followed by sharp but loud scraching noises.

"Whats going on? " Piper stuttered. Then the shaking rolled herself off the bed and onto the floor suddenly the shaking caused Aerrow's to fall over senting him ontop of Piper. The was centimeters between them and their cheeks were red as cherries. **This would be great if it wasn't so awakard and Aerrow liked me!!** Piper thought angrily. Although she tried ignor the fact that she was pretty happy about the arrangment she would never let Aerrow know that.

Suddenly a cackle filled the ears, and it was cruel but familiar, and to Aerrow's disgust thevoice said

"Storm Hawks you are all mine now and this time no mercy"

"Dark Ace"Piper and Aerrow said togther


	5. escape

"How'd he ship?" Piper asked Aerrow as she got up from the floor.

"That's a good question. That I would love a anwser for"Aerrow looked out the door than quickily pulled his head back in. "Guards outside and we don't have any weapons or a way out"

"I don't know about weapons but a way out is something I can get" Piper pointed to the ceiling above there heads. " The vent. Give me a push." Aerrow lifted Piper by her waist toward the opening of the vent. When Piper managed to pull herself though the opening in the vent she reached her arm down to help Aerrow up. When Aerrow came up Piper realized how close they were and that they were still holding hands. They both blushed hard and then went on though the vent. When they reached the vent open above the bidge they heard voices.

"You said they were lock up in a room!"The Dark Ace yelled at Snipe and Ravess.

"They were but they must have gone off the ship." Ravess said as she glared at Finn who was laughing from inside his crystized cell.

"Find them before I tell Master Cyclonis."Dark Ace hissed at them. 'Find them now!!"

"What you missed us." Aerrow was leaned agaist the archway with his arms and ankles crossed with Piper next to him.


	6. Planning

Ravess and Snipe were in so much such that they did not move until Dark Ace snaped, "Get them you idiots." Ravess and Snipe charged at Aerrow and Piper. Piper flipped in front of Ravess and knocked out her bow and arrow. Ravess hissed than took a swipe at Piper and was blocked by Piper's hand. Meanwhile Aerrow was dodging Snipe's mace with very swift movements.

"They have no weapons you idiots just kill them." The Dark Ace's cheeks were a flaming red with rage. Then he reached for a button and the door to outside open wide. "If you want something done right," The dark Ace hissed as he kicked Piper though the open door. Aerrow looked back at Piper but soon was also punched out. "Do it yourself." Then The Dark Ace closed the door locking Piper and Aerrow out of the _Condor._

Piper dusted the dirt off her clothes and glaced at Aerrow as he did the same. For some she found herself blushing when Aerrow handed her, her necklace that had slipped off her neck when she was kicked out the _Condor_. As they walked away from the _Condor_ to safty Piper fiddled with the latch on her necklace but struggled with it.

"Piper do you need help with your necklace." Aerrow asked meekly. Piper was caught off guard and nearly jumped into the air, but somehow managed to nodded. She handed Aerrow her necklace and turned around. Aerrow pulled the sides of the necklace latch closer together and close the space. When Piper turned around they found how close they were to one another, centimeters apart with little space between them. Piper could feel Aerrow's breath on her lips and despartly wanted to close the space between them but held herself and turned her head toward the setting sun. "How are we going to get the _Condor_ back?"Aerrow asked as he too looked toward the setting sun.

"Don't worry I have a plan." Piper smiled


	7. The Plan in action

**-that night**

Piper opened the power box and clipped two of the wires then close the power box's door and crept away. Meanwhile Aerrow crept onto the _Condor _and into the vent above the bridge. Aerrow waited in alone darkness until a distance sound made him alert. Suddenly Piper head appeared in the opening of the vent. Aerrow was caugt off guard by her sudden apparnce and jumped in shock banging his head on the vent ceiling.

"Can you help me up?"Piper said as she tried to pull herself up into the vent. Aerrow reached his arm down and pulled Piper up. Aerrow and Piper realized that they were and they were still holding hands. Aerrow blushed deeply,thankful for the fact that it was too dark for her to she him, although he had realized monthes ago that he had a crush on Piper the idea was still a little awkard. "Alright now we wait." Piper as she tried to become more comfortable in the small vent.Soon drifted off to sleep with Piper's head on Aerrow shoulder.

**-morning**

Piper was awaken by voices below her they wee muffled but a few words were said quiet clearly

"The- won't- fly" Snipe's voice was crack but Piper's best guest was he was say that the ship would not fly. Piper smiled stage one of their plan was done now for stage two. Piper shook Aerrow and when he finnaly came around she and Aerrow crawled for the vents their rooms. Piper pulled herself down to the floor, and looked around in the corner of her room Piper's staff was leaned agaist the wall. Piper grabbed it then took a few of her crystals and put them in the pocket, for safe keeping, then went back up into the vent.

As Piper closed the vent and turned she found herself face to face with Aerrow. They were very close to each and in Piper's mind a voice in her head was going off like crazy. **Kiss him!!!**. Piper held herself and waited for him to move but he never did, Piper's best guess was he was in shock at how close they were to one another. Little did she know that he too was holding himself back from a kiss as well.

"Um we had better go" Piper said nervously and they made their way back to the vent opening above the brigde.


	8. Freedom annd fights

"How excatly could" The Dark Ace hissed at one of the lesser Talon. "their weapons disapper?" The talon looked around for some supports from the others but no offer anything but snickers and cruel smiles. Piper felt guilty because it was not the Talons fault that they had took back their weapons. True the talon was the reason Aerrow and Piper had taken back the their weapons but all the same not the Talon reason entirly the talon fault. "Did they just go poof?" The Dark Ace Face was a deep shade of red as the lesser Talon shaked with fear.

"Piper it is time." Aerrow said to Piper. Piper nodded to Aerrow and lifted the the vent door and peered down. Under them was a vavle that let off steam if not tightly sealed. "Can you unscrew the vavle without being seen?"

"I can sure as heck try." Piper gave Aerrow a reasuring smile. **Oh and by the way I have a gaint crush on you**. Piper open her mouth to say what she was thinking but she was intrued by an action that almost sent Piper flying with shock. Aerrow leaned over and planted a small kiss on Piper's cheek. Befor Piper had time to react Aerrow had vanished into the darkness. Piper climed down the vent and crept quietly toward the vavle. Once Piper reached the vavle, Piper took out a wrench and unscrew the vavle. A large amount of steam was let out, blinding everyone. A loud thump told Piper that Aerrow had just came down from the vent. Piper ran toward the cages and felt around for the crystal that create the cages. When she found the crystal she took out her blocker crystal. The cages vanished immenditly and the other ran out of the cages and toward the fight.

When the steam cleared one third of the talons were knocked out. The Dark Ace hissed like a snake and charged toward Aerrow who blocked him immeaditly. This was the beganing of the fight over the _Condor_.


	9. Protect

The Dark Ace took another swipe at Aerrow this time he did not miss. The punch sent Aerrow flying into the wall with a loud thud. The Dark Ace took Aerrow's moment of weakness, viciously attack Aerrow over and over again. Caught off guard Aerrow was continously knock to the floor.

Piper had to watch helpless as Aerrow was continously hurt and bruised. Piper glared at Ravess who was the only thing between Piper helping Aerrow. Piper glaced at Aerrow again, he had just barly blocked one of the Dark Ace attack.

"What? Are you going out with that red headed idiot?" Ravess said as Piper blocked an attck. Piper looked at her with shocked.

"Wha-Where th-huh?" Piper stumbled words, her guard went down and Ravess pounced knocking Piper to the ground.

"Aww you have a little crush." Ravess smirked cruelly. Now Piper was really mad, like burning mad. Piper jumped up and kicked Ravess square in the stomach. She punched Ravess into the wall, she and then still in fighting poise she aimed one had at Ravess' neck and one foot at Ravess' chest,

"I'd would shut up if I were you." Piper then kicked Ravess in the chest knocking Ravess unconscinos. Piper looked at Aerrow and the Dark Ace. Aerrow looked as though all the air in his lungs had been knocked out. Piper flipped through the air, landing infront of The Dark Ace blocking his attack on Aerrow.

The Dark Ace hissed slightly and attacked with full force. Piper attacked to with equal force, but the Dark Ace was too quick and knocked Piper into the ground. Piper could feel her body screaming with pain and the Dark Ace had only used one attack. Suddenly a shadow loomed over her, the Dark Ace grinned cruely and took out his weapon. Piper looked around for something to protect her but she only had her fist and agianst the Dark Ace _and_ his weapon she did not stand much of a chance.

**Okay calm down Piper. **Piper thought,** He has weapons but I have brains what can I do? ** Piper did not have to come up with a plan before the Dark Ace was above her holding his blade like a dagger. Piper hit the floor and swirled into darkness.

Aerrow watch in slow motion as the Dark Ace attacked Piper.** This is my fault again! She got hurt saving me!** Aerrow angrily thought. Suddenly felt a surge of power running though his veins. Aerrow stood up and ran behind the Dark Ace his blades held tightly. The Dark Ace heard him and blocked his attack, but Aerrow was attacking with all his might and knocked the Drk Ace to the floor. The Dark Ace hissed and said.

"Luckly for you most of my idiotic team is to weak and stuid to fight. Good bye Storm Hawks" The Dark Ace took out a black crystal and immeadtily a smoke filled the _Condor_ when the smoke clear the Talons were gone.

Aerrow cursed and looked over at Piper who had barly moved. Aerrow picked Piper in his arms and befor anyone could question him Aerrow walked down to the medical room.


	10. Dreaming

Piper opened her eyes and looked around the room. She was in the Medical room, again! Piper rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sterched. Piper felt pressure on her sheets. Aerrow was asleep, he snore softly and shifted slightly. Piper watched as Aerrow slept and felt a strong to kiss him.

"Piper...Piper!" Aerrow suddenly jerked up and looked around. Piper looked at him with shock on her face. Piper found herself wondering why she was in his dream/nightmare.

"Aerrow um... are you alright?" Piper tilted her head in concern. Piper smiled as Aerrow turned her head away pretending to look out the window, most likely to avoid her gaze. Maybe he feels guilty about her getting hurt saving him. "Aerrow?"

Aerrow felt his cheeks burning were burning off his face, they were so hot and red. Piper couldn't see him like that, Aerrow suddenly frowned and thought about his dream.It could never happen so stop telling yourself that it could! If Piper knew what he had just dreamed about...

**Aerrow's dream**

_Light filtered though a large window, in the light Piper stood in her armor. She walked closer to Aerrow, slowly and graceful. Aerrow felt his heart thumping agaist his chest, Piper was very close now. Aerrow found himself wrapping his arms around Piper's waist, Piper was leaning toward him,she was inches away from him. Aerrow leaned in and the space between them vanished and a odd sensation swelled in is body._

It was Aerrow favorite dream but it was never going to happen. If Aerrow ever told Piper how he felt, whitch was never going to happen, she would just turn him down and akwardness would fall appon them for he rest of his life. Although if she did share the same feelings... **No that could never happen. Stop thinking it could!**

**Later**

Piper walked the halls of the _Condor_ alone. It felt slightly eriee and a odd feeling hung on the _Condor_, maybe it was because the usally noise like Finn's music, the sound of Radar running though the halls, and boom of Junko praticing with his nucklebusters on the walls had all vanished. Since all the boys had gone to the beach to relax after the days eximent the _Condor_ no long was full of movement. For some reason none of the would let Piper go to the beach, so she had a long gash down her side and one broken rib. All four of the boys had injures, okay so not as bad as Piper's, she had got the wound from the Dark Ace, and she knocked uncoinces for hours. Still she had as much of a right to go to the beach as them.

Piper had no more crystals to test and was rather bored. Walking toward her bedroom something bright red caught her eye.


	11. Eriee

Aerrow stood in the door way to his room, he had no shirt on only his bathing suit shorts. His red hair was wet but still in it's normal shape, water dripped onto his shoulders and dribbed down his chest. Aerrow had in his hand a towel, drenched with water, and in his other hand a surf bored.

Piper felt embrassed that she was looking at Aerrow with out his shirt on, it felt like she was invading his pricavy and personal space. What really embrassed her was she was only in her under armor whitch consined of a short sleeved shirt, kapries, and her hair was down. Useally she would not feel embrassed about anyone seeing like this, but Aerrow wasn't anyone she felt exposed. Piper blushed so hard that she was sure her face was the same color as Aerrow's hair.

"Hi Aerrow," Piper said shakily barely being able to form words. "Why are you back so early?"

"Had to get my..." Aerrow mind went blank and he tried to remember what his cover up story was came back to the _Condor _was. His real reson was to see Piper and tell why had had made her stay behind, suddenly he remember his cover up. "Surfbord! My surfbored! Well see you later."

"Surfbord. Okay well see you later." Piper turn and walked away from him. Toward the opening to the ship and outside, although she knew she had cold to Aerrow, she had other things on her mind such as the odd daydream of Aerrow kissing her.A large part of Piper's brian was saying, **It can't happen. He is Aerrow, his your friend and nothing more he has never showed signs of liking you**. But a smaller and much quieter part of Piper brain was saying**, Then why does he care so much when you get hurt? And when you do get hurt why does he watch over you? **And last a tiny portion of Piper's brain said so quietly she barely registered it, **Why did he give you a kiss on the cheek? **Piper thought aboout everything that just flew though her mind. True Aerrow was really worried about her when she got hurt, but that might have been just out of friendship. And the kiss on the cheek thing? Well Aerrow pretended like it never happened so it can't mean anything.

Piper sat down under a tree near the _Condor_. Pink and blue flower buds surrond her, the tree branches arched over her hand making a canopy. Piper closed her eyes and enjoy the silence.

"Piper?" Piper nearly flew in the air at the sound of her name. Piper turned around to see Aerrow still no shirt on but much drier.

"Yeah?" Piper said with a wince in her voice. Surprises aren't good for brokenb ribs and such. "Aren't you going to go surf?" Piper tilted her head in confusion.

"Piper I am sorry you got hurt because of me." Aerrow lowered his head in guilte.

"Not this again!" Piper said with annoynce in her voice.


	12. Aruging

"What?" Aerrow felt confused. Why was Piper mad him for saying sorry?

"For the third time it is NOT your fault I got hurt!" Piper shouted at Aerrow.

"It is," Aerrow said taking a step Piper to make a point.

"It's not," Piper took a step toward Aerrow with her fist clenched.

"It is!" Aerrow took a step closer a little annoyince in his voice.

"It's not!" Piper took a step closer voice was raising.

"**IT IS!" **Aerrow took a large step closer. **Why won't she just take the blame already!**

"**It's-**" Only now did she realized how close they were. After all those steps closer, now they inches apart. "not,"

Piper took a large breath and to her extreame discomfort her body rubbed agianist his. Aerrow's breath felt warm agaist her lips, Aerrow was so close her daydrem seemed to be coming a reality.

"It is," Aerrow leaned in just leaning in a tiny bit. It was all up to what Piper did. Piper's heart banged agaist her rib cage, Piper was sure Aerrow could hear her heart

"It's not," Piper said quietly and closed the space between them. Fireworks set off in Piper's head. Her entire body tingled with sensation as Aerrow wrapped his arms around her waist. Piper reached her arms around Aerrow's neck

and pulled him closer. Behind them the red, orange, and yellow ball called the sun dipped behind the horizen

**I think it's a pretty romactic kiss but you have to tell me what you think.**

**I'll be writing more stories but so far I home you enjoy the two I have already writen.I might have an aulature ending**

**Write12345**


End file.
